


Life after

by Ternip1999



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ternip1999/pseuds/Ternip1999
Summary: 如果他们没有将Newt留在最后的城市里。





	Life after

“Thomas…He’s gone.”  
Brenda看着刚刚从火场中被他们救出来的Thomas，恢复意识之后就一直一言不发地盯着机舱角落里金发男孩的尸体。一地坐着躺着累坏了的孩子，脸上是硝烟和鲜血的痕迹，一个男孩在睡梦中依旧死死抱着那一袋他承诺用生命保管的血清，他们还没来得及告诉他现在那东西已经没用了。  
“I know……It’s just…”他看上去非常疲倦，像是随时会晕过去不醒人事，他们都经历了太多了。Thomas的语句似乎没有继续下去的意思，Newt的身体被他们平整地放好，此时望过去却全是一眼分辨不出的晦暗颜色，沾血的衣物混杂着皮肤上蔓延的感染印记，像一团从石油里捞出来的干草。液体划过脸上干涸的血迹。

［Tommy.］  
［所以从现在起你是个跑者了。］  
［是你给了我们所有人自由。］  
［不带我你哪都别想去，别磨磨唧唧的。］  
［别对我撒谎。］  
[It all comes flooding back.]

“Hey, you did everything you could. It’s not your fault. Now get some rest, when you wake up we’ll be in the safe heaven.”   
Thomas眨了眨眼，却不愿意闭上双眼去看见那双黑色的眼睛盯着他时那一瞬间的绝望和解脱，也许那时Newt手里扣着的那柄枪才是他想要的解脱，不是解药或者他。这个恐怖的念头很快乘着一阵可怕的眩晕感席卷了他的意识。

————  
“Sh*t! Why didn’t you just tie him up!”  
“How am I supposed to know! He was DEAD!”  
“What, so you just SUPPOSED a fu*king knife could kill a Crank?” 短发女人冲着Gally吼道，结束了这场混乱的对话。Brenda快速地组织二十八个孩子们退到主控室附近，远离机舱口，她看起来像个保护欲过激的鸡妈妈，试图用翅膀护起小鸡们－－Newt醒了，在一声剧烈的，听起来像是风划过破碎的玻璃窗一样的吸气声之后，Minho和Gally俯身摆出防御的姿势，紧绷着听见他胸腔里低沉的，类似咆哮的声音。一把哄小孩用的匕首杀不死一只完全转化的crank，这大概是此时飞行器上年龄最小的免疫者都知道的东西，而他们面对失去的悲痛放下了警惕。  
衣服并不是最理想的捆绑材料，不过此时也并没有什么更佳的选择。实验部士兵的制服至少在厚度上有优势，也足够结实能扛下一个成年男人尽全力的挣扎。在听见Newt除了发出过刚才的几声咆哮没有别的动作之后，两位优秀的Glader迅速作出了果断且明智的选择，一人捂住他的头部，一人迅速地扒下他身上的制服顺势利用袖子将他的双手绑在身后。没有人缓和了脸上的惊恐，如果血清没有作用，他们可能不得不谋杀他们最好的兄弟第二次，而这最好不能让Thomas知道，几人的视线不约而同地投向一边的担架床上因为失血过多昏迷的黑发男孩，没有人提出他们究竟该怎么办，也许是他们都不约而同地想到了最差的结果。许久，Brenda面色凝重地看着两个配合成功的年轻人，声音还是劫后余生的沙哑，“ Guys? Do Cranks breathe? ”

 

Thomas在一间简陋的小木屋里醒来，常年的逃亡和战斗使他反射性地在醒来的瞬间几乎是整个人从床上弹了起来。房间的摆设非常朴素，大部分的结构和一些家具都是用原始的材料制成的，床单和衣物被洗得发白，几乎一切都和在林地时的样子一模一样－－除了他那时可不会有自己单独的房间。腹部延迟的疼痛在Thomas弹坐起来很久之后在叫嚣着将他撕扯回现实，刚才他在梦里所见的硝烟和炮火，感染和离别都不是做梦，唯一能起到一点安慰作用的大概是它们都结束了。  
避风港的天气总是晴朗，一切开始之后地球看起来就再也没有出现过降雨，不过这里潮湿的海边气候倒是可以弥补这一点。Thomas不知道自己昏迷了多久，木屋外面的人来来往往乱糟糟的，有几个他不认识的孩子投来了些异样的眼神。所有的人都在帮忙建设他们新的家园，这个认识让他感到有些羞愧，他一个人坐享其成地占用了很多资源却并没有出什么力气。他漫无目的地向人聚集的地方走去，好几天没有得到过适当锻炼的肌肉抱怨着酸软和疼痛，不过他踩上的坚实而温暖的沙地很快使他忘掉了这一点。他得去找个什么人谈谈，他认识的人，朋友，兄弟，家人，而不是像在焦土上时单凭一个偷听到的名字，带着那种无助和渺茫。  
Thomas看见不远处的几个人停下手中的活向他看过来，而并没有适应户外光线的眼睛看着那群人影都是模糊的一团。他第一个认出的是Minho，那个健壮的亚裔男孩，丢下砍到一半的木桩向他走过来；然后是Vincent，年长的避风港首领，停下指挥到一半的棚屋的搭建，Brenda, Gally, Jorge, Aris......一种陌生又极富传染性的感觉让他感到一阵从胸腔向外辐射的滚烫的感觉，Thomas愣了一下几乎快要警觉地绷紧肌肉，直到第一个冲过来的Minho用一个结实的拥抱打消了这种念头，对他说，“Welcome home, buddy.”－－他笑起来的时候两只眼睛会眯成缝，在小麦般的肤色上总是洋溢着比其他人看起来更多的喜悦。   
这里是避风港，是所有人的家。

“Brenda’s gonna show you around, we don’t have much in here but we are constructing. And…eh…we got a little ceremony tonight, you know, just for starting a new life and stuff, think you can join us?”  
金发的男人很快要继续回到工作里去，他在这一群孩子中间总是显得格外的不可或缺。不过他依旧用一个有力的拥抱表达了见到Thomas没事之后的欣慰。  
“Yeah，won’t miss it.”  
Brenda带他简单地走了一圈避风港在海边的营地，指着后面的山说那后面也会很快开垦出来，现在每天都有人去勘探地形什么的。居住区在树林边缘的位置，有干净的淡水从山上流下来经过那里，大多数男孩搭吊床住在一起，只有少数伤员（说着似笑非笑地看了一眼Thomas）和女孩们会有单独的房间。居住地旁边开垦了几块菜地，这两天刚刚把船上剩下的粮食种子种下去。聚集地在海边，正在搭建的白色棚子，今晚之前应该就基本成型了。她远远地指了一下那块还没固定好的棚布，白色在过量的阳光下异常刺眼。  
“Some of us go out for hunt in the morning, animals are kept in some wooden cages underground……Minho says it’s some kind of your tradition in the Maze?”  
“Yeah…we called it the Slammer, and we use it to keep people who got stung or broke rules……They put me in there once, but only for one night. And that was because I ran into the Maze to help Alby, so Newt he……he decided that I needed to be punished anyway…”  
提起那个金发男孩的名字令Thomas短暂地沉默了一会，他一直在说服自己去庆幸现在还在的这些人，可是那一句’你不能拯救所有人’始终像个诅咒一般在他的脊椎里作痛。他的良心一刀一刀戳在他自己的心脏上告诉他，’没人值得这样的结局，更何况那是Newt。’  
但他要决定前进下去。(But he decided to move on.)

两人一前一后沉默地徒步到关着猎物的笼子，因为刚才Thomas不小心提到的名字令他们都暂时忘记了新生活的喜悦。走在前面带路的短发女孩停下脚步，后面明显心不在焉的男孩险些非常没礼貌地撞到她身上。不过Brenda的表情看上去并没有介意，她的眼神有些躲闪，像是在纠结着什么东西。而Thomas被这样的表情吓了一跳，正常来说一个导游的工作里是不会涉及任何与这样犹豫的表情相关的事情的，并且十次里有九次你从某人脸上看到这样的表情都不会是他或她即将要宣布一件好事情的预兆。  
“I don’t know if I should tell you this now, we agreed to……”  
男孩的脸上开始露出复杂又疑惑的神色，他知道Brenda的顾虑，不过也同样好奇她即将要说什么，毕竟没人会主动以这样的方式开始一个话题最后又放弃决定什么也不说。  
Thomas看着她，示意她不管要接着说还是改变话题都继续说点什么。  
“After……you went to find Teresa to get a cure, and we thought we’d bring him back even just for a proper burial. ”她停顿了一会，然后继续下去，“Vince was worried about the virus, we promised to keep him away from the kids and bury him as soon as possible, but then things got so wired…we don’t have any choice…but to keep him here.”  
“What are you talking about?” 破碎的语言里并没有包含多少有用的信息，Thomas从来没见过眼前果断干练的女孩露出这样的一面，这令他新奇，但同时巨大的疑问也笼罩了他，他讨厌一头雾水的感觉，特别是这些疑问都围绕着他前不久刚刚失去的挚友。  
“See for yourself.” Brenda似乎是放弃了委婉的语言解释，径直带着Thomas走到了一排简易牢房最尽头的那一个面前。有一群年轻男孩作为劳动力的好处就是修的东西异常坚固，虽然在美观的方面还有很大的进步空间，不过此时只需要牢固就够了。牢房里的大部分空间都在地下，这样一些动物即使能撞开栅栏或者门也不一定能跳上半人多高的坑。圈养动物的地方味道都比较难闻，Thomas有这个心理准备，只是他想不到这里和Brenda说的要给Newt举办的葬礼有什么关系。受伤的野猪在不远的地方发出虚弱的嚎叫，尽头的牢房被单独隔了出来，底部比其他的都要深，在树林的阴影下Thomas只能依稀看见一个黑黑的影子蜷在角落里，呼吸着发出些咕噜咕噜的声音。  
直到那个黑色的影子突然跃起，几乎要扑到为了试图看得更清楚一些而靠近笼子的Thomas脸上－－Newt  
“How the hell……”  
男孩的样子就如同Thomas上一次离开他时一样，看起来不能更糟－－因为病毒而扭曲变型的黑色血管结成网状盘踞在皮肤之下，原本耀眼的金发此时乱糟糟地翘起来像一团干草，粘着血液和灰尘，从下颚延伸到脖子，再到衣服的前襟全是黑色的呕吐物，那是被病毒侵染的血液，眼球上附着满了血丝甚至变成了完全的黑色。纤细的轮廓看起来比任何时候都更富有爆发力，仿佛下一秒就能冲破简陋的牢笼撕破他的喉咙，可那是Newt，Newt不会这样做，Thomas这样告诉自己。  
完全的震惊席卷了跌坐在地上的Thomas，他擅长在最紧急的时刻做出最有效的决定，甚至有的时候都不用去思考，这就是他天生的本能，可这样的天赋只在被追杀的生死关头有效。在坐下来认真分析考虑对策的时候，他总是慌乱得像个孩子－－即使很少有人知道这一点－－Brenda算一个。  
“He woke up on the dark, you’ve already passed out at that time. We freaked out, Gally and Minho managed to tie him up. He was…I don’t know, kinda conscious then, he recognize us and didn’t show much aggression. But it got worse and worse ever since then. He doesn’t eat or drink, sometimes just sits there for a whole day. Vince said we keep him here until you’re awake, but if there’s nothing could help him……You know……”  
Thomas只勉强听清了最后的几个词，他看见那双黑色的眼睛，明明里面什么都没有，那么空荡，可最后他们被刀尖隔开的那个拥抱里那双眼睛里的痛苦又那么锋利。他之前从未想象过一张被病毒侵蚀的脸上可以有那样的表情，卸下所有防备的释怀，平静而热泪盈眶，而那都是Newt自己给予自己的救赎，他什么也没做到。他用尽新生的每分每秒去奔跑，去拯救每一个同伴，只是他太软弱面对不了分别，甚至软弱到不愿意承认。而Newt，是在每次创伤之后告诉他’你没有选错’的那个人，也是向感染的同伴递出一把枪的那个人。他太清楚死亡，而正因如此，他才会跟着希望踏上每一条路。  
“So you just left him here after you arrived? And did NOTHING? What about the serums? You’ve been giving him those?”他找回了自己说话的声音，脑子里有无数个问题蜂鸣着使他不能专注地思考，他知道Brenda只有一部分这些问题的答案。  
女孩挑起一边的眉毛，似乎对Thomas指控的语气有些不满，不过她清楚现在的情况对于这个男孩来说理解起来并不容易，所以选择无视了那一点点微不足道的不愉快，“…NO, no we didn’t. Listen, we tried. He was completely turned into a crank ever since we got here, so his wounds wouldn’t heal. We were afraid that giving him the serum to reverse the virus would kill him. The virus IS the only reason he’s able to be here.”没有听见Thomas的回应，她继续道，“……We don’t even sure his still in there, you might want to prepare for the worst.”

 

————————  
“Gally’s special recipe.” Minho加入了独自坐在篝火旁的Thomas，递给他一个不修边幅的不锈钢杯－－底部的凹陷让人怀疑它能不能好好的立在任何平面上－－里面装着类似酒精的原生态饮品，林地特色。  
“Thanks.” Thomas接过杯子小心地抿了一口，为了防止自己灌一大口之后被辣到的可怜样子太狼狈。  
健壮的男孩自顾自地在Thomas身边坐下，盯着围着篝火庆祝新开始的一群年轻人，“They deserve this, you know, the new life here.” 他说这话的时候实在太像一个语重心长的长者，Thomas用气音吐出一声轻微的笑意。  
“I thought I’d keep this for you, it’s in your hand while you were out.”   
那是一个金属的吊坠，仅凭形状看不出来造型的意义，像是弹壳，一小段丑丑的，圆柱体形状的金属。Thomas用指尖摩挲着有些肮脏发旧的绳索－－既然Newt选择最后交给他这个，那就一定有什么意义，也许只有他才知道了。  
“So, Brenda told you.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Did you find the CURE? With Teresa?”  
“…She told me something’s special about my blood, and the last cure she made was buried with her……” Minho看见Thomas那双深色的眼睛里闪烁着映射的火光－－Teresa也是他无法割舍的同伴的一员，哪怕她为了更大利益的背叛并没有任何理由减轻她在Thomas心里特殊的地位。  
“I’m putting her name on there, you coming?” Minho顺着Thomas扬了扬下巴的方向望去，纪念石立在海边，孤独得像过去的影子。  
欢聚接近尾声，年轻人们都三三两两各自散去，昏暗的火光跳跃在石头上，刻印名字的字迹都不能被叫做精致或者美观，但那些笨拙的印记每一笔都是在对逝者的无限缅怀。Thomas只是沉默地一下一下用铁锤敲击着匕首的末端，在两人的之间的静谧里塞满了不知名的沉重。  
Teresa才是最开始就与他并肩的人，他们曾经分享相同的希望和目标，不过最后在选择的方式上背道而驰。

Thomas伸手抹去刻印留下的灰尘，就近找了一块沙地坐下，望着漆黑的海面。身后大多数人都已经回到营地休息，剩下几个年长些的被Vincent叫住留下来收拾残局。篝火已经灭掉了，虽是海岛，避风港的夜晚依旧会变得有些冷。最后Thomas还是喝完了Gally特酿的酒，最后一口吞下去的时候辣得他近乎一分钟都不能正常呼吸。在Minho暗自计算着自己需要扛着他走多远的路才能把他扔回营地的时候，Thomas突然开口，  
“I don’t know how to save him…”  
Minho立刻意识到了他在说Newt ，选择不去打断他的独白而是安静的做一个聆听者。  
“Everything in my head is just a mess, I told myself I have to……Just like I did when I first found out his infection……” 他的最后一个词几乎消失进了风里，亚裔的男孩听出他试图想要在语气里带上一点幽默以至于这场谈话不会过度的沉重悲伤，但似乎收获甚微。 “It’s so stupid that he told me we should be focused on saving you instead of worrying about him and I actually believed it. I was just THINKING that he’s gonna be fine, like we were in a goddamn movie. And I was so convinced by that thought that I didn’t even TRIED to do something to save him. Guess I was just too good at listening to him…”  
说出这些句子仿佛耗尽了Thomas几天以来积攒下的所有能量，一股奇怪的压抑在他的胸口流窜，夺走所有的氧气。  
“Don’t worry. We’ll figure out the way to save Newt, we always do.” 年长一些的男孩适时地拍上Thomas的肩膀，挤走那些焦虑和恐惧。海浪肆意地拍打在不远处的悬崖上，剩下一两个留下守夜的人提着汽油灯向他们招手。  
“Go get some sleep, everything’s gonna be fine.”这句话像个魔咒，让刚从昏迷中苏醒的男孩回到木屋便很快再次陷入睡眠。

——————  
“I got him! I got him!” 在一群手忙脚乱的男孩的帮助下Thomas终于成功地收紧了Newt腿上的绳子，让可怜的’病人’只能整个人以扭动的姿势对那群’施暴者’呲着牙，从喉咙深处挤出咆哮。Newt今天看起来似乎异常地亢奋，这使得将他从Slammer里弄出来绑进诊所的小隔间里的任务变得异常困难。Thomas捂着被那双太过充满爆发力的腿踢中的腹部伤口，脸色有些难看，天知道没了相互作用力带来的痛觉人体能开发出这么惊人的力量。他追上看了会热闹准备离开的Brenda，有些呼吸不稳的问（天啊一个跑者的尊严），“You said he was kinda CONSCIOUS when you were on the way here? How did that happen?”  
女孩看上去有些嗤笑于他的狼狈，“I don’t know, it just sorta happened.” 她的脸色很快阴沉下来，“I thought he recognized me for a second.I though he was trying to call my NAME.”  
Thomas皱眉，迅速地梳理了一下那场暴动的混乱中发生的一切－－他的朋友看起来一直都那么糟糕，似乎那病毒每分每秒都在以惊人的速度吞噬他。而最后他们的搏斗......Thomas逼迫自己推开那些他的脑子里与这部分记忆紧紧裹在一起的情绪，一个细节迅速地从他的脑海里闪过。  
他快步追上Brenda，抬着Newt向诊所方向走的几个男孩走得很快，已经几乎快要消失在他们的视野里，“…It’s my blood.”  
短发女孩给了他一个奇怪的眼神，但并没有打断他，示意他继续。  
他迅速把脑海里闪过的那些关键词放在一起连成可以让人理解的句子，“The knife that stabbed him in the chest, had my blood on it.” Thomas说出这些话的时候似乎还在整理自己的思维，并且在用它们来帮助自己的逻辑，“Teresa said the antibody in my blood could kill the virus for good. That’s why you never TURNED……supposedly my blood IS the cure.”  
他为自己终于抓住的线索而激动不已，嘴里咕哝着什么离开短发女孩的身边准备快步追上前面的男孩们。  
Brenda却抓住了他的小臂，使Thomas停下脚步转动身体到面对她的位置。女孩抱臂靠在一旁的树干上，使一条腿放松，看起来姿势随意却让人预料到她即将到来的咄咄逼人的一大串质疑－－Newt也是她的朋友，没道理能让这个和背叛所有人的女人走得那么近的人去施行那个女人告诉他的办法拯救他们的朋友而大家就仅仅站在一边盲目地相信他。  
“Slow down, big hero! Tell me what’s going on EXACTLY.”  
“When Newt was trying to attack me back in the city, he cut me with that knife. I fought back, but there was a little bit of my blood on the blade.” Thomas没有注意到自己的语速开始逐渐地加快，也同样无视了Brenda因为段时间内信息过载而露出的空白的表情。  
“It…it must got into his system through the wound, and that’s why he was sorta CONSCIOUS back on the dark.”  
“So……you just gonna feed him or inject him DIRECTLY with your blood? Do you know that it might kill a NORMAl human being if you just simply don’t have the same blood type?”  
“I know that. It’s just something of a break through we are having here!”Thomas可以感觉到血液爬上他的脸颊，也许是因为刚才的运动，而突然的静止令他的身体有些不适应。或许他只是兴奋于这另一场艰苦的抗争不再像迷宫一样完全令人无从下手。他不知道自己该怎么度过另一场绝望的旅途而没有Newt的帮助。  
“We don’t have the condition to extract a serum from my blood here, but we can go back, back to the Scorch where we could find something……Or maybe I can remember how to make a cure like Teresa did, you know we used to work together……”  
勉强跟上Thomas疯狂地给出信息的速度的女孩总结了一下她听到的，“So you are just gonna go back to what we’ve been trying to scape from for tree years, like tomorrow?” 一针见血的现实主义。  
“No. But we can start with the serum, it could buy us some time at least.”

———————  
为Newt专门建造的诊所在半山腰上，是用之前的仓库改建的，距离其他孩子驻扎的地方几英里远，这是Vincent出于安全考虑最后的退让。而Thomas他们坚持得有人看着他，所以Minho，Gally和Thomas轮流在诊所过夜，Brenda提出过可以帮忙，可她因为不是免疫者和女孩子晚上和一个Crank呆在山上没人的地方不安全为理由被拒绝了。  
避风港依旧没有专业的医护人员，所以这里迷宫B组里的几个大女孩主动承担起了这份工作。  
“Morning, Thomas.” 女孩站在Thomas的单人房间里，阳光散射过她的金发给她添了一层耀眼的光晕，让刚睁开眼睛的男孩不适应地眯起眼睛。  
“What time is it?”他勉强在半闭着眼的情况下保持着清醒，试图用谈话拉回他没有得到足够休息的意识。  
“Almost lunch time.”  
Thomas挤出一声喉咙里的呻吟－－他应该今天去Newt那里替换Minho，不过这个时间他大概都快打猎回来了－－然后听见Sonya继续用平稳的声音说道，“You don’t need to get up anyway, I’ve been doing this for the last whole week.” 她非常自然地放下挎在她肩上的背包，小心地拿出瓶瓶罐罐的药物放在地面上，撩起了Thomas的衬衫下摆——“Wow...I,I could do that myself…” Sonya挑起了一边的眉毛，揭开内层已经被血液渗透，有些干涸结块的纱布－－昨天Newt的杰作－－Thomas放弃了他毫无意义的抗拒行为。  
木屋的结构非常简陋，屋顶可以挡雨，四面的墙都是简单用竹竿围成的。上午的阳光被切割成条状投射在另一面墙上，两组不平行的线条晃得Thomas有些眼花。他很快地移开了视线。木屋的床榻很窄，材质决定了它并不太好的舒适度－－躺了一晚上难以入眠的Thomas怀念起了吊床的美好。  
“So, how much do you know about the Flare?”Thomas决定打破令人尴尬的沉默，他还维持着躺在那张木床上的姿势，这令他相当不自在，不过他不能改变姿势去影响到在他的伤口上工作的Sonya。  
“Pretty much same as you do——nothing.”  
“I was thinking…what gives the cranks the ability to run so fast? I mean, we can run because we absorb energy from food and water and stuff, but they don’t do that.”  
“That’s some funny stuff to start a conversation with. Thinking about joining us being a medic?”  
“Sorry……It’s just…eh…I couldn’t sleep. So I……”  
“Thinking about that crank boy, didn’t ya? Newt, I think I used to know him.”  
“You still DO know him.”  
“Sorry, you go on, I’m listening.”  
“……So the cranks they need energy to move, but the virus shut everything down…or at least appears to do so…It’s completely paradoxical.”  
“Eh-hmm.”  
“I think I’m trying to say that a crank needs a certain way to keep the body in shape to stay alive and reach the ultimate purpose of spreading the virus. The destruction of its host wouldn’t be helpful to its own survival. So there is a chance that it can heal the fatal wounds of the host to ensure its own life.”  
“So you’re taking that chance to give Newt the serum.”  
“I don’t seem to have much of a choice.”  
“You don’t even know what are the odds, or any of the possible variations.”她完成了包扎，挺直了腰背盘腿坐在地上，皱眉的表情让Thomas没来由地紧张。  
“…I just have this feeling that I have to……Besides, what could possibly be the worst case? Losing him again? I’ve tried that before…” Thomas勉强着露出一个苦笑，他冒险过很多次，没有一次是他愿意的，但他只是不得不这样做。  
Sonya开始收拾起她带来的那个包，Thomas帮不上什么忙，他没有希望能在这件事情上获得所有人的支持，不过只是金发女孩的样子，看起来就像一个能让他倾诉所有的人——关于这个他大概有些莽撞。  
“Sorry for the nonsense talk……And thanks.” 他起身坐在床边，使自己的姿势看起来诚恳一些。  
金发女孩走到门口，打开门突然泄漏近房间的强光让Thomas还是有些不适应，他看见Sonya停顿了一会，转过身，逆光的角度使他看不清她脸上的表情。  
“I wanna help.”  
“…What?” 她的声音几乎听起来像是在低声咕哝。  
“I said I wanna help. Not pretty sure anything I can do though, but if you’re doing this,I wanna in.”  
Thomas眨了眨眼睛，吃惊于Sonya提供帮助的坦率，他以为很多人会愿意离这件事远一些（stay out of this)，可她认真的眼神看上去绝不像是在开玩笑。  
“…Thanks.”

——————  
“I’m still gonna ask this: you sure about it?” Sonya将包里的血清递给Thomas，它们装在便携式的注射器内，运输和使用都非常方便。  
“Yes, better than doing nothing.”  
金发男孩的四肢被牢牢地固定在木板床上，粗糙的麻绳并没有给他多少挣扎的空间。那些脏得看不出颜色的布料都已经被扯了下来换上了新的，天知道那群精力充沛爱心泛滥的男孩大概还给他洗过澡了。抹掉那些灰尘让Newt的样子看起来更可怖了些－－苍白得发青的皮肤一半的面积都覆盖着黑色的血管，甚至隐约还能看见黑色的粘稠液体在里面蠕动＊，胸前的伤口和其他一些挣扎造成创伤的地方裸露着，毫无血色的皮肤在边缘的地方像牛奶泡沫一样翻出白色。他的眼球完全被变异的血丝侵染辨认不出瞳孔，如果病毒没有夺走他的视力，那他大约是在狠狠地盯着Thomas，和压住他的其他几个男孩－－Sonya是第一次如此近距离地看见一只Crank，并且刚才那个有关牛奶的联想让她的胃非常地不舒服。  
“You don’t have to see this, we can stay outside.” Brenda贴心地扮演起了成年人的角色，揽住了这位有些手足无措的金发女孩，并捏了捏她的肩膀。  
“Thanks, but I think I’m fine.”

血清起作用的速度似乎并没有想象地那么快，在注射后的两小时之内都还能从屋外清晰地听见非人类的嚎叫，鉴于普通血清延缓病毒的能力有限，他们在几小时内又给了Newt一支。接近傍晚的时候疯狂的挣扎和反抗现象消失，Thomas提出自己留下来观察Newt下一步的情况，让大家回到营地休息。所有人都疲惫不堪却又庆幸着他们小小的胜利－－Newt至少还没有因为血清的注射而死掉，至少意味着他原本的意识也许还藏在那个黑色的寄生怪物下面。Sonya也留了下来，Thomas有些惊讶于这个女孩的坚持，看似瘦弱的年轻女孩却能那么固执地执意要留下。  
“I’ve seen a lot, of people hurting and killing each other. For years every decision I made was for my own survival. I’ve seen one of my best friends killed another, and I didn’t do anything……But I want to do this, even for once I want to do what’s right and I know it for sure. Plus I’m a immune, so don’t need to worry about me.” 煤油灯的光亮为女孩的侧脸划下一道轮廓分明的阴影－－她的颧骨附近有些可爱的雀斑，那大概是长时间暴露在过强的阳光下留下的。Sonya转头向着正在胡思乱想的Thomas露出一个微笑，她看上去毫不掩饰的有些困倦，可那双浅灰色的眼睛却神奇的令人安心。  
“I’m taking some sleep, wake me up after midnight or if anything happens.” Thomas看着她在木屋的角落收拾出一块看起来还算舒适的地方躺下，找了条多余的毛毯裹上便陷入了沉睡，脸埋在深深的阴影里。

 

＊注：原理大概就是病毒通过血液循环传播至全身（最先感染的是血液，变成黑色），所以病毒本身会先保证血液循环的通畅（同时也可以通过这个向肌肉输送能量），而血液是心脏泵出的，所以能力范围之内病毒应该会控制身体修复心脏上的创口。这个原理是我瞎掰的（为HE丧心病狂），但如果是这样的话那是不是代表僵尸爆头也不一定会死只有扎心才能呢？emmmmmmmmmm

——————  
Thomas做了个梦。  
他从林地的盒子里醒来，蜂鸣的铃声和闪动的红光像是要将他连同铁质的盒子一起吞食，他开始感到剧烈的恶心和头晕，张开嘴吞入更多冰凉的空气也无法起到任何帮助。他再次感到自己被毫无记忆的恐慌吞噬，可他根本没有去试图回想，只是任凭最糟糕的负面情绪涌入。然后盒子到达了它的终点，疯狂的铃声终于停止，青草，泥土，和周围巨大的墙，让他几乎是咆哮着抗拒着自己回到林地的事实，可这里一个人也没有。厨房的烟囱还在冒烟，屠宰场血淋淋的生肉还挂在铁钩上，田地里的锄头随意地被丢在路边，就像其他的Gladers都凭空地消失了。可迷宫巨大的门前的草地里站着一个人，他大叫着挥舞手臂向那个人跑去，谁都好，让他见到一张他能认识的脸，让他不被恐慌和混乱生吞活剥。那个人像是对他用尽全力的大吼置若罔闻，仰着头注视着林地上空的灰色天空，和那道割裂天空的石墙。两人之间的看起来不过一百多米的距离，他几乎是用尽了全力才跑到那人身边，就在他的手臂搭上对方肩膀的那一瞬间，他看见一张被病毒侵蚀得面目全非的脸，死去的眼睛像是要从他的眼睛里挖出灵魂，所有的记忆都像洪水一般涌回，他几乎被击倒－－那是Newt。  
“Hey…Thomas……Hey! Thomas! Wake up!”   
Newt放大的脸出现在他的眼前，双手放在Thomas的肩上晃动着尝试叫醒他。－－Newt！几乎是一瞬间，Thomas的皮肤上渗透出一层冷汗，过电一般灼烧着他还未完全清醒的意识。  
“Hey……”女孩清晰的声线试探着传来，Thomas眯起眼睛尝试看清灯火下逆光的那个人的脸－－是Sonya。也许他太过紧张反应过度，梦境里的那张腐烂的脸分明和眼前柔和光晕下的女孩相差太多，前者是纯粹的恐惧－－对失去和遗忘的恐惧。  
“What happened?…Did I just……”  
“Yeah you dozed off. But I think you need to check him out, doesn’t seem good.” Sonya冲木床的方向扬了扬下巴，脸上的担忧混杂着惊慌蔓延。  
床上的男孩已经明显地没有在挣扎，他被绑住的手脚毫无生气得垂在那里，以几乎不可察觉的弧度发着抖。也许是Thomas一厢情愿的错觉，Newt脸上的青黑色血管似乎消失或者褪色了一些，此时正浮着一层极不正常的红晕，他身体的温度几乎能将人灼伤。他很痛苦，没有任何医学知识的Thomas都能看出这一点。然后是那双眼睛，Thomas费了很大的力气制止自己别去看那双眼睛，那双深不见底的，能滴落痛苦的眼睛。可偏偏那双眼睛又像黑洞似的吸引着他，Newt的眼睛，它们的边缘是湿润的。  
“What are we gonna do? You seen this before?”  
“I…I don’t know. Last time Brenda just slept for a couple hours and she was staying with Mary!”  
两人同时陷入了沉默，Thomas恨透了这样毫无掌控的感觉，他大概一辈子都不想再经历了。  
“We are not calling the others?”  
“Guess we don’t. Just wait and see what happens next. Maybe it’s just his body fighting the virus.”  
“…I’ll go get some water see if that could make him feel better.” 

－－－－－－  
第二天下午先醒来的是Thomas，前一天夜里Newt几乎没有间断过的发热，抽搐和呕吐几乎把他们两人都消耗殆尽，直到快到午餐时间他们才累得先后昏睡过去。Sonya是比较有准备的那个，此时裹着毯子找了个舒服的角落面对着墙安睡。Thomas是被口渴的燃烧感弄醒的，在一堆干草和木料上睡着实在不是什么舒服的体验，不过至少好过焦土里干燥的沙漠和随时会落下的雷暴。理智告诉Thomas自己应该去屋外找些水喝，可现实只允许他勉强抬起了眼皮。  
“You are just gonna lie in there for the rest of the day?” 一声沙哑却清晰的，带着一如既往的玩笑和嘲讽语气的声音，在木屋里落下合适的回响。不会太过清晰明亮以吵醒Sonya，却有足够的力度去证实自己的存在不会是虚幻。Newt坐在床上看着他，那样子像隔了一个世纪。  
他看起来还是很糟糕，至少可以看见的手臂和脖子上还保留着至少一半的黑色血管，像枯槁的藤蔓缠在树枝上，（Thomas有些担心它们会一辈子长在那，就像Lawrence的脸和手指）焦糖色的眼睛上布满了血丝，但好歹变回了它们原有的颜色。衣物和皮肤表面一样的惨白，暗淡了颜色的金发被顺手捋到一边不会挡住视线。美好和恐怖是如何完美地共存在这具身体上。  
“……Welcome back buddy.” Thomas终于找回了他的声音，他获得了全部的动力起身想要拥抱住他失而复得的挚友，可对方轻微地侧身躲开了，皱起了眉毛就像看见他在林地里第一次全力疯狂奔跑时摔倒的样子。  
Newt像是在检查自己还具有多少对身体的完整操控性的看着自己反复握紧又松开的拳头，或许试图感受那半粘稠液体在血管之中流动过的触感。Sonya为他在挣扎时造成的伤口全都进行了包扎，现在他手腕上的绷带渗透出一些近乎黑色的深红液体，那一刀穿过心脏的地方除了一个黑色血管扭曲着覆盖形成的疤什么都不剩。  
“…So it’s the serum. I’d be expecting these to stay on for a while?”他的声音听起来依旧糅杂着破碎的气音，像是半开玩笑一般对着Thomas咧开一个笑容，“Thanks, Tommy.”  
Thomas想要解释什么，却发现自己吸入的空气堵塞在胸腔里。 “It’s only temporary…”他眨了眨眼睛，感到空气重新开始流动，意识到自己已经说出了这句话。  
“…Well, obviously, there’s no permanent fix for this buggin thing.”  
“……No, there was supposed to be.”  
“What are you talking?”  
“It’s me. I’m the CURE.”Thomas用尽了全力使自己的声音听起来不要颤抖，他简单的解释了最后的实验室里Teresa的发现和那一支最后和Janson一起葬身火海的解药。他忠实的听众就以同样的姿势坐在床上，盯着他的眼睛都没有移动分毫，“But we still got hope, Vince said I could go back to the Scorch as long as all the stuffs are packed ready. We are going back to find a way to extract a serum from my blood. I promise.”  
“…You don’t know that……Tommy, you know there’s nothing out there anymore, and I don’t want you to go.”  
“But……”  
“But what? You never even asked me if I wanted to be brought BACK. It’s just you trying to keep everyone alive so that YOU could feel better. I didn’t ask for this.”  
Newt说出这些话的时候声音可怕的冷静，Thomas的心脏狠狠的沉了下去，被浸透雪水的尖刀捅穿四肢也不过就是这样的感受。他不知道自己最后是怎样在那双他不愿意承认逃避了永远的眼睛的瞪视下把自己捡起来离开那间木屋的。之后的几天一直是Minho，Gally，和Sonya在定期帮Newt注射血清，他像个懦夫，没办法面对自己因为胆小作出的选择。

－－－－－  
直到一周之后所有的物资被打点完毕装上飞行器，他们在明天一早就要启程重新回到大陆－－Vincent想过会有这一天只是没想到这么快－－Thomas最终还是决定至少去山上再看Newt一次，哪怕对方的态度依旧没有改变。  
山上是个看夕阳的好地方，没有迷宫里遮天的障碍物，巨大的红色球体会带着灼热的光芒辐射大地直到最后直直的落入海中。男孩瘦削的身影在山顶的巨石上孤独得仿佛下一秒就会消失。  
“So you are leaving. Refused to listening to me for another time?”  
Thomas不知道该说什么，他永远都在像个做错事的小孩子，默不作声地在Newt身后半步的地方找了一块平整的岩石坐下。  
“You never know how horrible are those shits brought back by the serum.”  
“Memories? Guess maybe it’s better for shanks like us to forget everything after all, WICKED was right about that.”  
“Sorry for other day, Tommy. I didn’t mean it, I’m glad you guys never gave me up. I just……”  
“It’s okay. I’ve never thought about giving up either.”  
“…You know I was always the control group, the disposable. The only reason they didn’t kill me when I was a kid was my sister. She’s the immune and I was just the one for free. And you see what’s on my WICKED file, the glue, just for holding you guys together in the first place.” Thomas发现这一周内Newt让他哑口无言的时候比之前的几年都要多，他不知道自己能安慰他什么，事实如此，什么都像是苍白又愚蠢的狡辩。  
“You are not disposable for me.”——好的Thomas，这简直不能更愚蠢了。  
神奇的是，Newt竟然真的因为这句笨拙的安慰轻笑了一声， “Well guess I should say ‘thank you, Tommy’ then.”更神奇的是他竟然因为这句直白的玩笑话脸颊发烫。  
“There’s one thing that I remember, and I don’t know how long it could stay in my head, so I want to tell you. And I want you to keep it for me.” 个子高一些的男孩隔着袖子攥紧了自己的右臂，Thomas知道实验部的那些血清从来没办法真正的治愈那些可怕的病毒－－它们在做的不过只是延缓痛苦。  
“Sure, what is it?” Thomas喉咙发紧，最终还是没能拒绝好友保存遗书似的请求，就像他在炮火中的城市里那样。  
他看到Newt抿了抿自己有些干裂的嘴唇，嘴角略微翘起一点弧度－－那是自从林地之后很久很久他都没有看见过的表情－－至少从这个严肃的金发男孩脸上从来没有。  
“…Remember I said my SISTER is a immune? The WICKED wanted to took her from my family and ended up kill both of my parents. Sonya is my sister, though I used to call her Lizzy.”Thomas发誓他从没在男孩脸上看见过如此柔和的表情，“I don’t want to tell her yet, so you are gonna keep this for me. If I…start to forget about everything again, make sure I never forget her. Cause I promised her not to forget about her, and I couldn’t keep it last time.”  
“Yeah…sure.” 他眨了眨眼睛，想不出剩下的句子。他再一次答应了Newt的遗愿请求，虽然这次他用了一种更委婉的说法。  
“And Tommy？”男孩的心情似乎因为刚才的倾诉变得愉快起来，那些黑色的腐烂疤痕看起来都不再那么危险－－天知道Thomas没有一秒不在祈祷他能看起来好一些，“Don’t go too long.”  
“I promise.”


End file.
